dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Alto/Chapter 1
The sun bears down on cracked earth and sand like dust flowed through the wind. Everything is bright, empty, and barren. Life showed signs, but not prosperity. A man on a camel travels through the desert. Brown robes hide him beneath a raised hood. His body is completely protected from solar flames that gaze down upon him. All that could be seen from those watching him were hands holding the reins and the bottom of a pristine white mask. “This one strange. Desert doesn’t suit him.” An older man sat upon a throne of stone, only cloth pants and a necklace made of silver and diamond to conceal powerful muscle and a bronzed body. “Doesn’t that make him interesting?” Asked the woman beside him. She had aged as well, but retained her youth in that her toned muscles matched the man she sat beside. Her own body was hidden by little, with only a shirt covering her breasts in difference. “Why come here?” The man asked, watching the robed wanderer like a hawk. “From your home?” His head and eyes did not turn towards who his second question was addressed to. “No. Our kind wouldn’t like him.” The woman’s tone went flat at the question as she gave a sideways glance to the man beside her. “We don’t hide ourselves.” “Sir,” Another voice chimed in. A much more youthful one. “Shall we let him in?” The messenger was kneeled down before them, keeping his eyes onto the floor. The two thought silently for a time. They stared into each other’s eyes. Though their conversation was silent, it could be noticed like the heat of the desert. The messenger had confirmed that it wasn’t a mirage they saw, but a real person braving the inescapable heat. The messenger looked up briefly at the two, knowing he could be caught, as he waited for an answer. “Let him in.” The woman spoke as she motioned for the messenger to leave. Both man and woman arose as they heard boots scurry down the staircase behind them. “Strange. Very strange.” “What’s wrong?” The woman asked in response to her man’s mumbling. “Is the great Barbarus hesitating?” She smiled with her question, knowing he’d turn to face her. “Don’t mock, Lorica.” Barbarus grabbed the woman’s arm, only for her eyes and lips to grow sly. “No hesitation.” Barbarus let go of her and walked to the edge of his elevated throne room, looking over the courtyard to his palace. Pale stone, cleaned earth, and metal gates sat immediately below him. But the finer details were not lost, even standing high above them. The carvings on the walls, showing the famous warriors to enter this open air chamber. Some even depicted those who never left. “So you’re concerned, is that it?” Lorica rubbed her arm as she spoke, standing behind him. Her long, blond hair waved in the hot breeze flowing through. The gates opened. A brown cloak stumbled in, swaying in the wind. His hood remained up, his head pointed forward. “Stop.” Barbarus called out. And so the cloaked figure did. “Hood.” The hood came down, showing a man with brown, well cut hair. The mask was carved from bone, hugging his face. It had small holes in the eyes, nose, and mouth to allow basic functions. But its design was like a template for the human face. “Mask.” “I cannot.” The masked man spoke, shaking his head. The commanding voice of Barbarus was acutely contrasted by the light and airy voice of the main standing below him. The more they looked, the more difference between themselves they saw. Tall and short, thick and thin, groomed and rugged. It was as if the guest had came from another world entirely. The strangeness of their guest even made Lorica feel out of place. She walked forward to get a better look at the man, only to see the guest at hand. Though it was partially concealed by the cloak, it still seemed as if his frame might have been thinner than hers. “Why?” Lorica begun to see why Barbarus might have been concerned. But interest sparked within her. Enough to know more about this strange guest. “The sun is too strong for me. Any direct contact would be harmful.” Barbarus raised an eyebrow as the man spoke. The masked man’s brown hair wasn’t long enough to cover his neck, and no cloth rested upon it. “I am of no use to you injured, I assure you.” “What, a vampire?” Barbarus asked after containing a laugh within his throat. Lorica joined in on the laugh, though not because she found it funny. A short, sharp laugh was audible beneath the mask. “No, no, not quite that severe. I am simply not used to the desert. Such a place as is… near inhospitable for me.” Barbarus narrowed his eyes. “Ah,” the sound of someone who had misspoken, “I do not mean your palace, specifically. Apologies for my careless words.” A hum from Barbarus filled the brief silence. “Very well. Offering?” The masked man bowed his head. One hand behind him, balled up in a fist. The other rested over his heart. “I have heard stories of the desert. Seeing it for myself only confirmed such… horrors. I wish to give you an oasis.” “Why?” Barbarus’ question caused the masked man to raise his head. A sharp breath escaped his lips. “Wouldn’t you want more land? A place brimming with life?” The masked man’s words caused Barbarus and Lorica to look at each other. Another silent conversation, though much shorter than the last, was shared. She scoffed and looked down as Barbarus began to descend the staircase. “None so casually offers land.” Barbarus gazed straight into that pale mask as he spoke. “Not without cost. What is cost?” “Is it such a crime to seek belonging in this grand kingdom? Freedom from roaming brigands?” The masked man stood fully, looking up at the king. “No.” “So then-” “Silence.” Barbarus had reached the bottom of the stairs. “Name?” “You may call me Delta.” The masked man pointed towards a stylized triangle on his cloak. “Never heard of Delta.” Barbarus walked up to Delta, staring into his eyes. “Who is Delta?” “That is...” Delta stopped briefly, realizing the true question, “Someone who can grant you many things, if only you trust me.” He spoke more slowly and deliberately, now that he understood his situation. “Barbarus trusts no stranger. Leave.” He ordered. Delta sighed from beneath his mask. “Please, wait. You would deny my offer, not knowing what it is you would receive? You cannot farm here. There’s barely enough to gather food from nature. Or hunt.” Delta pointed out. “Yet you so willingly turn down paradise?” A short growl was Barbarus’ initial response. Lorica walked down the stairs as another heavy footsteps can be heard from elsewhere in the courtyard. “I wish to hear him out.” Lorica spoke, with Barbarus turning to face her. “You have land to so casually offer?” “A forest, just south of here.” Delta turned to look at the woman heading down the stairs, almost near the landing. “Give us one reason to trust you.” She spoke while walking up to Barbarus’ side. “What is it you want in return?” “Security.” Delta answered briefly. “My people are naive, and think the outside world does not matter to them. So I wish for their security.” Lorica laughed in response to this answer, beginning to walk around the strange man. “Does your own people know you are here? I thought the outside doesn’t matter to them.” Delta knew better than to answer this question. Lorica was disappointed by the silence, and rested claw like nails onto his shoulder. “So they don’t. If you’re acting behind their back, why should we trust you?” Lorica asked, one of those nails resting on his neck. But as she did the wind seemed to whip around them, pushing her away from Delta. One of his arms had white lines running along it, holding up to the side of him. She could feel the wind push from between his arm and his body. Like the wind was being directed at her. Pushing her away and almost off her feet. “I will not be threatened.” Delta spoke, his tone was suddenly sharp and dry. What politeness and passivity he had before had vanished as quickly as the winds beneath his arm appeared. The lines along his sleeves continued to glow even after the wind died down. “A magician.” Barbarus spoke quietly to himself. Lorica regained her balance as the two pinched the masked man between them. For a moment everything was silent aside as even the footsteps had stopped. “I have overstayed my welcome.” Delta spoke, seeing how the two were looking upon him. “For now I shall leave, but I plan to return.” His arm ceased its glow and Delta walked away. His hood returned to its initial position as the gates closed behind him. “Barbarus, who was this?” A voice asked from the wall. His red hair extended outward like a mane. Unkept, disheveled, yet fitting for a body torn by the scars it proudly displayed. “When returns, we hear him out.” “Really?” Lorica looked up in surprise. “After that?” “Will also prepare to kill him. Barbarus knows this is a trap. Yet Barbarus interested.” “Give chase?” The red haired man smiled with his request. “Very well.” Barbarus nodded as he returned to his throne. “Don’t get caught.” Lorica followed behind Barbarus, watching Roland walk out of the courtyard. Barbarus returned to watching from his balcony, seeing Delta and Roland leave his home. But Lorica was less pleased. “What happened to not trusting him?” She asked, examining a spear upon the wall. “Don’t.” Barbarus looked over to her. “Delta from forest. Forest has what Delta claims.” Lorica looked back, giving a small laugh. “Oh, I see.” She knew his plan from that moment. She picked up the spear and held it in her hands. Delicate, but firm. Resting upon its shaft with clear experience behind her touch. “Then I’ll follow your lead.” The masked man exited the city on his camel. He bought supplies and made his way home with what dwindling cash he had left. Even with his mask, the sunlight and intense heat nearly forced his eyes closed. The desire to sleep during the trip began to overtake him. Though the desert refused this request just as Barbarus had refused his offer. A forest was in sight. From its center ran a tower up into the heavens. He needed to remain conscious in order to reach his home. From a distance Roland sat atop a horse, following the magician with a few men. He looked through a spyglass at Delta, the forest, and the tower. A smirk danced on his face as he noticed what lands this strange magician was offering. Barbarus would be fully interested in this man’s offer once he heard which forest was being offered.